At The Beginning
by AiNoKagayaki
Summary: Life is a road that I want to keep going, love is a river I want to keep flowing.[ONESHOT]


_RomanceAddiction: I've always thought that this song totally fits Mamoru and Usagi's relationship but I couldn't choose what story to put it with so I decided to just do a bunch of different songfics with the same song. Hope u guys like it :) _

**Song: "At The Beginning" from Anastasia**

Farewell

"Please, Rei-chaaaaaaaannnnnn. Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee, " Usagi begged her (not so ) best friend.

"Come on Rei-chan. Just do it for Usagi,' Ami, Makoto and Minako told Rei.

"But it would be better if you do this kind of thing yourself," Rei told her.

"But I'm not good at this kind of thing," Usagi continued to plead.

"Fine. But if you mess it up I will come after you for ruining it," Rei warned.

"Hai!" Usagi beamed.

* * *

Mamoru picked up the picture frame. In it was a photo of him, Usagi and ChibiUsa. He felt weird as he repacked his suitcases again for his trip to America. Like he last time he went, but some things had changed. He was glad though, that this time, there would be no more enemies to fight. He didn't want to miss University again. Not that he wanted to be away from Usako. No, he would miss her dreadfully.

With a sigh, he glanced at the clock on his wall. He did not want to be late for his farewell party. His Usako would be angry. And she was VERY scary when she was angry. He could still feel his cheek stinging from when she slapped him when he forgot her birthday. She said that she had a surprise for him, and he couldn't wait to find out what it was. Hopefully, it was not something handmade as his Usako was really useless at making things.

* * *

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi ran forward to hug her boyfriend as he stepped through the door of her house.

Mamoru looked around frantically, " Where is your father?"

"He went out shopping with Mama, or rather, Mama dragged him out to go shopping with her," Mamoru heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness for Ikuko-mama. The last time he had been to Usako's house, he barely made it out alive.

"So what is the surprise?" Mamoru asked.

"You'll see," Usagi winked.

Usagi led him into the hall, where the rest of the inner senshi were waiting.

Rei was holding a microphone and a voice recorder.

Usagi took the microphone from her as Mamoru sat on the floor.

She lifted the microphone up, "This song is for my Mamo-chan. Even though you'll be going away soon, I know that you'll always be in my heart."

Taking a deep breath, she started to sing.

_**We were strangers starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through**_

_**Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**And life is a road I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the road stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you**_

_**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**_

_**Never dreaming how our dreams would come through**_

_**Now here we stand**_

_**Unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**And life is a road I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the road stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you**_

_**Knew there was somebody somewhere**_

**_A new love in the dark_**

_**Now I know my dream will love on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing's going to tear us apart**_

_**And life is a road that I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning **_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through **_

_**In the end I want to be standing**_

_**At the beginning**_

_**With you…**_

Mamoru didn't know what to say. Had it really been his Usako singing? Like an angel, her voice warmed all corners of his heart. Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, he managed to say, "Usako…That was…beautiful."

She smiled, her eyes brimming with tears as she dropped the microphone.

"Mamo-chan, you can't leave! You can't!" She cried in Mamoru's arms.

Mamoru looked down at her. "Usako…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

Rei handed him a CD, "Here, I recorded the song. Now, you can hear her voice all the time when you're in America."

Mamoru nodded in reply.

The four senshi stared at the couple. Thay looked so peaceful, hugging each othere though Usagi had tears streaming from her eyes. Nothing could break this peaceful moment…

"USAGI!" Everyone looked up.

Kenji Tsukino was standing at the door, his face contorted into a comical look of distress. Ikuko Tsukino appeared behind her husband.

"I see the meeting took much longer than I thought," She simply said.

Mamoru and Usagi had already pulled away by then. "Mama! Our Usagi is turning into a juvenile delinquent! " Kenji turned to his wife as tears streamed down his face.

"Eh…I'd better go now, Usako," Mamoru stood up and inched his way slowly towards the door.

"Mama…He called her Usako!" More tears streamed from Kenji's eyes.

Usagi sweat dropped, "P-p-Papa…"

Mamoru heaved a sigh of relief as he walked out the door. "I'm glad I won't be like that to ChibiUsa," He said to himself as headed back home.

* * *

Somewhere far away, Sailor Pluto giggled as she watched the events through her garnet orb, "Mamoru, you don't know how wrong you are…" 


End file.
